The Lost Daughter
by Monica Linklater
Summary: She should have been a girl, but wasn't born that way. What could have happened? (Rated T to be safe, may up it later)
1. Chapter 1 Cursed

_To all who read this, I am pleased that you have taken the time to read my first attempt at a fanfiction. I have thought about doing this for a while and I really want to see how good I am as a writer. Especially since I wish to become a professional writer. Anyways, without further delay, here's Chapter 1._

 _I do not own Ranma ½ and have no affiliation with Rumiko Takahashi. Sadly, this is solely her creation._

 _Hope you enjoy the story._

 **Chapter 1: Cursed**

 _ **April 1986, Deep in the Bayankala mountain range**_

"Pops, why did you drag me all the way out here? This place is so plain that it can't possibly handle the anything goes martial arts style!" Ranma said, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Boy, watch your mouth! You sound like a girl! We're here, we might as well use it. Ready?" Genma replied. He'd been hearing a lot of complaints from Ranma the last few months and was getting sick of it. He'd stake his life on it that his son was getting more and more like a girl every day. There was something reminiscent of the boy's mother in his actions and that scared him. No telling what he'd do if something happened to anger him.

"Hmph, fine let's do this and get it over with." Ranma said with resignation. His father was notorious for getting them into trouble. He didn't know why, but something was nagging at him about this place.

"You two very strange, no?" an older man in a uniform Ranma didn't recognize said. "This place have very tragic stories from all over time," he continued. Looking at him, Ranma felt like he'd learn something from this man about this place. But before he could ask anything, his father jumped on a pole and said, "Let's go boy!"

Not wanting to look scared, Ranma replied, "right behind you!" and proceeded to jump on a pole adjacent to his father's. They stood there, while below the tour guide frantically cried out "what you doing?!" Ranma had to ignore him though or he'd lose this contest between men. "Very bad you fall in spring!" the guide continued as Ranma and Genma traded kicks and landed on the poles their opponent had been on. Ranma heard it and thought about a test. After all, Genma had dragged him here. If there was something wrong with this water below them, HE should be the one to pay, not Ranma, he decided.

The next jump had Ranma parrying a kick from Pops and he threw him into the nearest spring. Landing on another pole, Ranma called out to him. "You dead old man? That kick was nothing!" Thinking his dad had finally made a mistake that even HE couldn't recover from Ranma let his guard drop somewhat.

Ranma was taken aback when a panda leapt out of the spring he had just thrown his dad in and took a position on the same pole. Looking at the guide, Ranma saw him holding a sign that read 'spring of drowned panda' The guide said, "…anybody who fall in spring, take body of panda!"

Apparently, Ranma had missed the beginning of that speech. What registered was the last four words he'd said. ' _take body of panda'_ Ranma looked back at the panda just before being thrown across the springs to land in one near the guide.

' _It burns'_ Ranma thought.He realized it was partly his lungs needing oxygen. _'I have to breath!'_ Mentally screaming, he began frantically swimming up. As he broke through the surface, he caught the last four words the guide said. _"take body of girl"_.

"What?" Ranma said in shock. He looked down at himself, only to discover he wasn't a he anymore. With one leap, SHE pulled herself out of the spring and began to panic all the while, checking certain things. "Oh my god!" she shrieked in disbelief. "I'm a girl!" when she looked at Genma the one thing she didn't expect to see was him just standing there. "what have you done?!" she yelled.

One look at her face and Genma realized how much he'd messed up and bolted.

"Get back here old man!" Ranma yelled taking off after the panda.

"What shame," the guide said as he watched the pair dart around the hillside. "Wait, what that?"

Genma was not as foolish as everyone thought he was. As he was being chased by his son, he reflected on the events of that day. ' _Damn, that didn't work. What am I to do now?'_ he was so busy reminiscing about another failure he didn't notice the young boy standing in his path.

"Pops! Stop being a coward! Get back here and take your punishment!" Ranma yelled, then watched in horror as a young man was suddenly flung off the cliff by her dad's recklessness. "What have you done?!" she yelled and stopped, looking down she didn't see anything and thought the worst. Her dad had just thrown somebody innocent into these cursed springs. She saw the guide walk up to a spring and wait. Watching, she saw him pull something out of the spring but what, she couldn't tell. "What have you done dad?" she whispered. The mention of her father reminded her of her own curse at his hands and frantically, with renewed passion began to search for her idiot father.

Genma had actually made it back to the hut the guide called home and was getting warm water fresh from the pot over the fire, poured on him. "What have I done?" Genma asked himself in horror. Knowing full well that his son turned daughter knew about this he trembled in fear. Realization dawned then. He couldn't run from this one. Gathering courage, he waited for his now daughter.

"Where did that fat bastard go?" Ranma said to herself. While she was looking, she'd lost track that she was cursed. She was still looking because her father had cursed **somebody else.**

"Don't worry, you'll live. I know what are." Ranma heard. "Huh?" she followed the sound of the guides voice and found him pouring hot water over a boy. A very naked boy. Ranma blushed, turning away not stopping even to ponder why she was blushing. Suddenly she felt like she'd seen him before. Looking again after she waited a minute and thankful he was clothed at least in pants, she studied him. "Who is he and why do I feel like I know him?" whispered Ranma under her breath.

The boy got up, properly thanked the guide and walked away with a wrathful look on his face. "Gee hope he's not angry at me." Ranma said and walked over to the guide. The guide saw her coming and motioned her to sit on the stump the boy had been on. Ranma then realized she was still in her curse form! "How the heck did I forget that!" she exclaimed mortified. Hurriedly she sat on the stump and the warm water was poured on her and she transformed back into his birth form.

"Thank you" he said to the guide. "No mention" was the answer. The guide had a knowing look on his face telling Ranma he knew something and that worried him. Then he remembered the boy. "Say who was the boy who you changed back" he asked, "Don't know, didn't ask name."

"Oh" Ranma replied feeling disappointed. The nagging feeling came back, and he then remembered WHO had tossed the boy over the cliff. Angrily he asked, "where's Pops?" the guide pointed to his house. Ranma went to it and stepped inside.

Only to find a groveling father begging for forgiveness and saying he'd do anything to remedy this. Shocked wouldn't begin to describe Ranma. He was absolutely blown away by his father being so heartbroken and genuinely remorseful. Finally, after what seemed a few minutes, he practically screamed "HOW COULD YOU CURSE SOMEBODY LIKE THAT!?" to this, his father said something he'd never thought to hear from him. A heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry Ranma. I had no idea he was there. If it should please that boy, I'll do anything to appease him. Anything".

After seeing this Ranma's anger dissipated, which was replaced by an incredible sadness to the point of almost tearing up. He realized he'd never gotten an apology like that ever from his father, not even after the failed Neko-ken training. Thinking Genma hadn't seen the weakness he'd almost displayed, he tried to act tough to mask it. He turned away in disgust. But Genma had seen it. Genma looked at Ranma and said, "what should we do for that boy?" Startled all he could do was turn around and say "we find him and ask what he wants. How should I know?" nodding Genma looked down. Today had failed him. In more ways than one. Genma would do anything to undo all the damage he'd done over his life. To his wife, the boy he just cursed, his own son and many others.

Ranma stomped off and went back to his tent unaware he was being followed. He went inside, and the entire days events hit him like a freight train. Doubling over he cried, all the while muffling his choked sobs. "Why doesn't he care?" Eventually he fell asleep on the floor of the tent. Genma quietly walked away shaking his head. _'When will he realize, and when is it I'll be forced to pay for what I've done?"_ He walked back into the guides hut and asked if he could sleep there tonight. He didn't want to end up a panda skin rug by morning. Nodding sagely, the guide agreed. "You know, don't you?" Genma asked. Nodding the guide simply said "Time will come when it realized. What do then?" Genma grimaced. "I don't know, it's all he's known for his whole life." The guide just looked at the fire in the pit of his floor and said, "Find out soon anyway" Genma looked at the guide for a moment then asked why. "Because saw boy and blushed, very blushing girl she was." The guide gave an almost accusatory look at Genma. "W-w-what?" was all he could reply. _'Damn, it's beginning. I'll probably be killed next time we meet that boy'_ he thought. That night nobody at Jusenkyo slept well.

The next morning saw the two cursed guys, being led by the tour guide. Walking away from the cursed springs and up a hill, Ranma said, "man, where are we going? The guide said there's no cure, so why are we going to see a bunch of amazons if there's no cure?" Ranma felt a chill in the air. "You sound like a girl! We need to make sure, so stop complaining." Genma retorted. Ranma couldn't believe it. One night earlier his 'manly' father was bawling at his feet begging for forgiveness from the boy he'd cursed and vowing to make it right, right in front of Ranma, and now he was back to normal. Just another moment in the day and life of Genma Saotome.

After walking for another half-hour, they reach the village. Genma's eyes bug out of his head when he sees the gigantic gate with six women warriors on the top of it standing guard. "We're here to speak with elder" the guide says to one of the women guarding the gate. "Open the gate!" She shouts. With a heavy creaking and grinding, the gate opened just enough for the guide and the cursed men to enter the village.

Ranma was in awe. He'd never laid eyes on something so impressive. These women apparently were the warriors of this society and had made quite an impressive barrier to intruding forces.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by multiple obviously well-trained warriors. "Who are you?!" one demands. "We at war! How you get in?" she continues. "Enough!" came a shout from a voice Ranma could not find. "These are guests, not Musk!" Finally, after a moment of looking for the voice, Ranma saw something he'd never forget. A tiny ancient woman basically pogoing up to them on a short staff and barking commands to the women around them. "Back to your posts!" she shouted then looked at the guide, then Ranma and his father. She seemed to linger on Ranma more than her father though. She looked perplexed by Ranma's very existence. "who are you? I see the Jusenkyo guide with you which means you must have curses. However, you do not seem to be in them." She paused and when the guide said "yes elder Kon Lon, you are correct on both counts" she nodded like she already knew that much. "Let me guess you're looking for a cure. Unfortunately, there is not one that we know of. I'm sorry to trouble you, but you, young man, what are you?" she said looking at Ranma.

Flabbergasted, Ranma said, "what?" Getting a little closer to Ranma, she replied, "what do you see yourself as?" The only answer he had was obvious to him, "I'm a boy" the ancient woman looked closely at him when he said that and smirked. "Really?" Ranma was starting to get angry now. "Of course I am!" he responded. The old woman began to chuckle, then outright laugh. Other women from the village looked on in disbelief. The elder was bent over laughing? When does she ever do that?!

Suddenly, just as soon as it began, it stopped leaving a creepy silence in its place. "Fine but do this when you have a free moment. Do some soul-searching. You may be surprised by what you find and welcome to Joketsuzoku." With that she pogoed toward the wall barking more commands. She turned back for a moment and said to the guide "Take them to my house, they may stay until this mess is over with. Have the young one meditate in my guest room." The guide said, "yes elder" and began leading them to the elders' home. "this way, no want to anger elder." What choice did they have? So, they followed the guide to elder Kon Lon's home.

Once inside, they were immediately questioned by a young woman who was Ranma's age and had purple hair. She spoke only mandarin though and neither Genma or Ranma spoke it. The guide began frantically explaining what was happening to the girl. The girl 'hmphed' and walked outside.

"Stay" the guide said. "You," he said pointing at Ranma, "come with me" Ranma got up and followed the guide into the next room. He saw a strange circle with markings in it on the floor. "Sit and soul-search as elder said" Ranma became angry and said "why?" his only response was "elder order it".

Grumbling, Ranma sat in the strange circle and closed his eyes. For a few minutes nothing happened as he thought about the day. But that slowly changed as time in the circle continued. He slowly started to feel things he'd never thought he'd experience in his life. And as more time progressed, he began to see what was associated with the feelings. Suddenly, he felt himself being washed away to another place. After this meditation session, he'd never see himself the same way as he did before, ever again.

 _Well, to those who have read this story and find the need to leave an opinion, go ahead and I will respond either personally, or at the beginning of the next chapter. Please tell me if you like the writing style or not. I'm still developing as a writer and feedback is critical to my writing development. Thank you for reading chapter 1 of 'The lost daughter'_

 _Published: October 24, 2018_


	2. Chapter 2 Immersion

Sadly, I do not own the story of Ranma ½ and have no affiliation with the creator Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Chapter 2: Immersion**

 _ **April 1986, village of ?**_

Ranma woke up and looked around, beginning to take in his surroundings. "Where am I? This isn't that old crones home" Getting up, Ranma began to explore the room. _'That's strange, this is DEFINITELY not the village,'_ he thought as he looked out the window.

Outside was a rural neighborhood. At the same time, it looked familiar. Looking down into the yard below, he saw something he knew. But from where or when he can't recall. It was the woman from the photo Pops keeps in his pack.

Stunned Ranma, ran down the stairs and out the back door. Somehow, he knew his way around the house, but that didn't matter now. Standing on the porch he watched in shocked silence as the woman was putting laundry on a clothesline.

Noticing him, the woman called out to him. "Ranko dearest, could you help me?"

' _Who's Ranko?'_ Ranma thought pointing at himself. The woman nodded and smiled at him saying "Can you put these clothes up? They're yours after all."

 _'Man, this is the weirdest meditation I've ever done'_ Ranma thought as he walked over and absentmindedly grabbed something from the indicated basket to put up. Looking at it, Ranma blanched. It was a bra. A silky lace push-up bra. "Wha-wha-wha!?" Ranma squealed out before he saw the sky in front of himself and lost consciousness.

The woman looked on in abject terror as her child passed out from looking at her own article of clothing. Unsure of what else to do, she picked up her child and carried her as fast as she could to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

After running for what seemed forever, she arrived at the doctor's clinic where upon seeing the state of her child, Dr. Tofu rushed them into a room where the woman put her on the examination table. Turning to Dr. Tofu, the woman began to explain what happened. It was then that Ranma woke up.

Waking up, Ranma saw himself in a doctor's office with the woman fretting over him. While still on the fringes of consciousness, Ranma heard her saying "What's wrong with her? Ranko just collapsed for no reason. It was like she'd never seen a bra before!"

"Calm down Nodoka, something happened and it's over. We'll talk to her when she wakes up. Until then calm down. It's not good for Ranko." A male voice could be heard consoling and calming the woman beside her.

 _'Nodoka? Wait, Mom!? Why are they calling me Ranko? Do they think I'm a girl or something?'_ Ranma thought finally opening his eyes

"Doctor, She's awake!" Nodoka cried. A middle-aged man came over and began to ask Ranma questions while making sure she was indeed, okay.

"Ranko, can you hear me?" he said. "You can listen to me Ranko. It's just old Dr. Tofu."

Ranma was petrified. Here he was in a clinic and even the doctor thought he was a girl. _'Something is definitely going on here,'_ he realized. _'Wait a minute…'_ Reaching to his chest Ranma was stunned to find that not only was he a girl, but his own mother didn't want to kill him.

Ranma knew about the seppuku pact despite the old man dodging the question all these years. One night while snooping through his Pops pack, he had found a copy of the contract. Even though Ranma had no recollection of putting his handprint on it, a thought went through his head. _'What mother would make their own child sign something like this?'_ He remembered thinking.

Now that he was a girl in front of his mother, he couldn't believe she wasn't trying to kill him. _'What parallel world have I stumbled onto?_ He thought.

"Ranko, how many fingers am I holding up?" Dr. Tofu asked. "Three," Ranma responded.

The doctor made a note in a journal and then asked, "What happened Ranko?" Panicking, Ranma looked at his mother and the doctor. Dr. Tofu didn't miss it either. "Miss Saotome, can we speak in private?" he asked Nodoka.

Nodoka looked on the verge of tears with this request and it tore at Ranma's heart. He didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't tell her what was happening without scaring her or worse.

"I understand Doctor. Ranko, I'll be outside." And with that she walked out of the room.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ranko?" the doctor asked in a tone that warranted a truthful answer.

Put on the spot, Ranma could only look at him with a look of terror. _'How does he know?'_ he thought. Gathering his courage, he began to explain everything starting at the meditation.

"…and here I am now." He finished. Dr. Tofu however, was not amused. "If you're serious, tell me the markings on this circle." He said. Describing them to the best of his ability, Ranma watched him go from reproachful to horrified to intrigued.

"And the last one looked like a sickle with three stars, one at each point," Ranma finished. To say Ranma had never seen a doctor look stupefied, could never be true again.

"Your name is Ranma correct?" Dr. Tofu asked. When Ranma nodded yes, Dr. Tofu said, "hang on a minute" and went over to a bookshelf and began looking for a certain book. Once he found it, he began flipping to multiple pages for what seemed forever. Suddenly, he slapped the book closed and came back over to Ranma.

He continued the conversation with, "From what I can tell you ARE Ranko Saotome, just from another timeline. What's more your chi matches her typical chi. Normally, this meditation technique wouldn't do anything for someone who was born in their true gender, but what makes your situation so unique, is how drastic the reaction was. Normally, you would only be able to observe Ranko's actions through her eyes. If it was a standard case of transgenderism that is. In your case, you're in control over her body! She must still be within you, just watching what you do through her eyes. Do nothing she wouldn't do, I doubt she'd appreciate it."

Looking at Ranma, Dr. Tofu smirked saying, "As for how I know so much about this stuff, yes, I see you're skeptical as to my knowledge in mystical arts. I studied martial arts for decades before becoming a doctor and have a vast collection of chi manipulation books. Why, you ask? It's a hobby still, and I use the knowledge in my work more than you could ever realize. There's more, the fact that we know about this puts us in another unique situation. You should be able to talk with her."

To say Ranma was frazzled would put it lightly. "So, you're saying I'm **supposed** to be a girl, and I'm in another me's body. Normally, this wouldn't be the case, but something is causing this to happen. What is that something? Can I do something about it or should I leave it alone? Lastly, how do I go back?" Ranma had forgotten yet again about being a girl. In both body and chi and mind.

"I'm surprised you're being so calm about this; most people go through many stages of discovery before they come to terms with being in the wrong body." Dr. Tofu stated.

"Wait, discovery?" Ranma replied feeling unsure how this topic was going. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and when he focused on it for once he heard a voice. A feminine voice. _"Ranma, can you hear me? Ranma?"_

"Wait, what was that?" Ranma said a little panicked. "I just heard somebody saying my name"

"Really? It could be Ranko." Dr. Tofu said. "Try listening to her for a minute, I'll be right back." With that, Dr. Tofu left the room.

"Well, that's unusual." Ranma said. _"Ranma? Can you hear me? Please hear me."_ begged the voice.

Turning inward, Ranma concentrated on the voice. _'I can hear you Ranko. Can you hear me?'_ he thought.

" _Oh kami! What's happening? Ranma, I know now who you are. When you first took over, I was panicking. I thought I was being possessed by a demon or something!'_ Ranko responded with relief. _'Listen to me Ranma, I'm in your head and therefore I can sense all your inner thoughts and emotions. Tell me, if you're comfortable telling me, what do you see yourself as? I know what you are, but in the end, you'll have to find out on your own. However, I can point you in the right direction. Please let me help you. I know you'll think that it's weak to accept help, but it's not. It makes you human."_

' _Well to start, I see myself as a boy. No, I'm not a demon. My problem is I don't know what I am anymore. I'm scared. I've been traveling for over ten years and I haven't seen home in all that time or mother for that fact. I miss her and yet I don't even remember her."_ Ranma replied feeling depressed. _'I just want to go home.'_

 _I know Ranma, nobody should be separated from their mother, especially us girls._ Ranma was cut off from reproaching that with: _Before you comment on that remember I can sense when you're lying even to yourself. You're in MY body after all. Now listen, I sense you're going to be here awhile. So, I want you to live as me for that time. Get used to this. Then when you go back, you'll have perspective."_ Ranko said kindly. _'I'll be here if you need me, but I bet before long you'll fit right in."_

Ranma could feel her smirk with that last line and then go silent. Just in time too as Dr. Tofu came back in.

"Ranma, how'd it go?" Dr. Tofu asked knowingly. Not wanting to lie to the one physical person who could destroy his and Ranko's life, he said "We talked. She wants me to live her life until I go back."

"How do you feel about that?" Dr. Tofu asked.

"Unsure, I guess. I have no experience as a girl. What if I mess up?" Ranma asked knowing all the while Ranko would not let him do that.

"Good answer." Dr. Tofu said. "On a different subject I found something that could explain why this is happening. Apparently, you were born the wrong gender due to artificial reasons. In other words, somebody did this to you on purpose. Who, I haven't the foggiest idea. But somebody wanted a boy bad enough in your timeline that they made you one through magic means."

Ranma looked like he was going to see red. He knew **exactly** who would want him to be a boy that bad. "Pops! He always wanted me to be a 'man amongst men'. I wouldn't put it past him at all. This sounds like it has him written all over it. Damn that bastard!"

Ranma was radiating a powerful chi that forced Dr. Tofu to back away from him. "My god…" Dr Tofu whispered in horror. Never had he sensed such vengeful chi as this. It radiated bloodlust. It seemed Ranma also possessed a hybrid chi. Something was mixed in it. But what, he couldn't discern even if he wanted to. The child was a blast furnace.

' _Ranma, Calm down! You're scaring the doctor!'_ Ranko shouted. _'I know you're angry and feel betrayed. However, don't let him win!'_

Calming down, Ranma collapsed in a broken heap on the floor of the doctor's clinic. Sobbing beyond any amount of imaginable pain, he wailed to kami and anyone else who would hear.

Dr. Tofu approached the youth and carefully embraced him. Ranma cried years of pent up anger and abuse out on the good doctor's shoulder. After several minutes, he got himself under control. "Better?" Dr. Tofu asked.

Sniffling the last of the tears away Ranma replied with fire in his voice, "yes, I'm under control again."

Concerned, Dr. Tofu asked, "would it be okay if Nodoka came back in and we explained everything to her?"

Ranma thought about it and realized he would have to tell her anyway. Nodding yes, he said "It is something that should be done in a controlled setting such as this. Yes, please get mother." With that Dr. Tofu went to the door and called her back in.

Nodoka came in and took note of the mess her daughter had made of her make-up. She protectively wrapped an arm around Ranma and asked, "Dr. Tofu, what is going on?"

Nodding to Dr. Tofu Ranma said "Let him say it all before you do anything."

Nodoka could only listen as Dr. Tofu told her all that had happened since the meditation. To say Nodoka wasn't scared or angry, would be a lie. She seemed livid, though directed at Ranma it seemed that was minimal. She was scared for Ranko and made that clear. "Is Ranko going to be alright?" She asked after it was over.

"As far as I can tell she'll be fine. It's Ranma here we need to worry about. What is going to happen if he stays?" Dr. Tofu said calmly.

"Ranma, That's your name, right?" Nodoka asked. Nodding she continued, "As long as you listen to Ranko's wishes you'll be welcome in my home. After all, I'm your mother too."

Ranma was taken quite aback. Tearing up, he said in as much control as he could muster, "Thank you mom."

"Of course, dear. You two are sisters in my eyes." Nodoka then winked at Ranma causing him to be unable to respond. Looking down, Ranma felt so ashamed of himself. How could he call himself a man when his own mother thought of him as a daughter?

"Yes, mother" he replied. _"Ranko? What should I do now?"_ he asked the girl inside him.

' _Do what you think you should do. Feel it out.'_ She replied.

"Well, I have other patients to attend to today. If you need me for anything Ranma, don't hesitate to call." Dr. Tofu said.

Standing up, Nodoka and Ranma headed for the door. "Thank you, Dr. Tofu." Ranma said as he left. "Your more than welcome Ranma" with that they began to head home.

"Say Ranma, I'm going to be calling you Ranko while you're here so people who know you aren't confused okay?" Nodoka said firmly.

"Yes, mother." Ranma replied with a strange sense of relief. He didn't know why but the thought of him being called Ranko was calming. Like a weight was being lifted from him. For once he felt…happy.

 _ **Thank you for being so patient while waiting for my next chapter, had to do a serious rewrite of this chapter and split it in two. Please leave feedback! Any advice is welcome.**_

 _Published 12/09/18_


	3. Chapter 3 Ranko

Unfortunately, I don't own Ranma ½ nor do I have any affiliation with creator Rumiko Takahashi.

Please enjoy Chapter 3 of The Lost Daughter…

 **Chapter 3: Ranko**

 _ **Same day in the village Nerima 9:30pm …**_

" _Ranko? What is it like to be a girl?"_ Ranma asked. He'd been feeling a strange sense of peace ever since he came here. It had only intensified when his mother decided to call him a feminine name even knowing it was him.

 _'That's a hard question to answer without perspective. I mean, I know nothing about being a boy!'_ She replied. _'I mean, is it easy to be a boy? I find it easy to be myself all the time. In fact, I don't even have to think about it. It's just living for me.'_

Ranma found this answer disturbing. The more he thought about being a boy the less he liked about it. But in contrast, he didn't know anything about being a girl. _"Just tell me why. Why is it so easy for you?"_ He asked.

 _'Oh Ranma, you know the answer already, you have to look past your preconceptions to see what the answer is. I'm not going to give it to you. You're not ready."_ She said and went silent.

"Why am I so wrong?" Ranma cried out. Luckily, he was in his room and only his mother was home. For some reason he'd yet to see his idiot father in this timeline.

Hearing a knock on his door Ranma opened the door to find Nodoka with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright dear?"

With a defeated sigh, Ranma responded, "No, I'm not alright. I don't think I'll ever be alright."

"It's alright to get frustrated honey. We all do sometimes. Just don't give up." Suddenly Ranma looked at her with a fire in his eyes. "Ranma Saotome NEVER gives up!" He said.

 _'That's it Ranma…'_ Ranko whispered.

"Listen dear, the reason I came up here is to tell you this. Yesterday was a school day. The only reason you didn't go was because of your… arrival; however, you need to go back to keep Ranko's grades up. You'll go back tomorrow. No arguing this one dear." Nodoka finished and walked back down the stairs.

"My god, school" Ranma said. _"Wait, will I have to wear the girls' uniform?"_

 _'Sorry, but yes you will, I always do. Besides, you'll be fine. Remember, I'll be there to help you.'_ Ranko said.

" _Ranko, I don't like this idea at all. What if somebody catches on?"_ Asked Ranma. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't fear of portraying as female he noted. Something else was driving this feeling. _"Dear Kami, I'm uncomfortable with this."_ He stated.

 _'Ranma, you'll be fine. Just do what I tell you. However, I think you'll catch on quick. After all, we are the same person, and I'm a quick learner.'_ Ranko stated. _'Now, let's go to bed and we will deal with this later.'_

 _"Right. Goodnight Ranko."_ Ranma said. _'Goodnight Ranma.'_ She replied.

With that the two timeline split siblings fell asleep. For the first time in years, Ranma slept well without nightmares. Nodoka silently left the room and walked down the hall toward her room. Ranma never saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Genma, you bastard. I won't ever forgive you…our daughter" Nodoka whispered while desperately trying not to choke on her sobs.

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Good morning Ranko, did you sleep well?' Nodoka asked cheerfully. Ranma looked at her and smiled saying "Surprisingly yes, I have not slept that well in years."

"Is something wrong dear? You look embarrassed." Nodoka continued.

It's this school uniform, I've never worn girl's clothes before, let alone a blouse and skirt!" Ranma exclaimed disturbed. "Don't get me started on the bra and..." He whispered while turning crimson, "Panties"

"You'll get used to them dear. They're just clothes after all." Nodoka said sure she was right.

"Yeah, I know." Ranma said resigned, _"that's what I'm afraid of"_ he thought forgetting about Ranko. But Ranko didn't respond in any way so Ranma went on oblivious.

"Good, here eat your breakfast and then head to school dearest." Nodoka said handing Ranma a plate with an incredibly delicious looking omelet on it.

Ranma sat down and began eating as he usually did, like a slob. "Ranko, Slow down! Where are your manners young lady?" Nodoka chastised. "No child of mine will eat like that. Utterly disgraceful. Where did you learn to eat like that?"

"Pops. He would always try to steal my food if I didn't eat it fast enough." Ranma responded remorsefully.

Appalled, Nodoka said "Genma stole your food? Damn him, I should have known it was him."

"Speaking of Pops, where is he?" Ranma asked.

"Your father is no longer welcome here after he tried to do something unforgivable to Ranko." Nodoka said with a steely edge in her voice. "He tried to turn her into a boy."

Ranma's chopsticks fell to the floor. "Wha-what?" Ranma stammered. He thought he'd heard incorrectly. Somebody tried to turn Ranko into a boy? "How could he possibly do something like that. It should be impossible." Shuddering Ranma wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

"He tried using magic on her one night, I found out before he could try though. If I hadn't come in the room when I did, she'd be a boy." Nodoka said considering that the end of discussion about the man.

 _'Ranma, how did you become a boy?'_ Ranko asked. Thinking, Ranma realized he was born that way, which means the magic had to of been done while he was inside his mother! Ranko said with grief after seeing this realization, " _Ranma, I'm so sorry. What a horrible thing to do to your child. Did she know that it was being done?"_

Ranma was unable to think of any memories with his mother at all so he had no idea if his mother was involved or not. If she had done it, then Ranma has nobody in his timeline he can turn to. This broke Ranma's very core. _"How can I trust anybody anymore in my world?"_

 _'Ranma, I'll always be thinking of your wellbeing. You're my sister now, and I'll never forget you. Just remember that. Somebody will always care about you.'_ Ranko reassured.

 _"Ranko, thank you."_ Ranma was on the verge of tears again. He was getting used to having all these feelings in his life. How could he possibly go back to the dull unfeeling world he belonged?

"Dear it's time to go to school." Nodoka said gently. Watching the young redhead, she smiled and said. "If it gets too intense, just call me and I'll come get you. You don't have to go through this alone. You have Ranko with you as well. I don't think you realize the similarities between you two. But you will soon I think."

Ranma got up wiping the tears from his eyes and smiled. Today was the start of something new. Maybe he'd find his answer at the school.

He walked to the door after grabbing his bookbag and put his shoes on. _"Let's go Ranko, you'll have to show me the way."_ Ranma said.

" _Okay."_ Ranko responded.

"Bye Mom!" Ranma shouted then bolted out the door. _"Okay Ranko, which way?"_

 _'School is to the west about a half-mile. Follow this road for two blocks to the left, then turn left again and follow that road all the way to the school.'_ Ranko said with confidence.

As Ranma was walking, He realized he hadn't been to a school in over a year. Not since junior high, and that was an all-boys school. _"Uh, Ranko? I don't think this is going to be easy for both of us."_

Having been following Ranma's thought process, Ranko said, _'It will be alright, I'll help you through any hurdle that presents itself. Both social and classwork."_

A few more minutes of walking saw them both at the front gates of what was obviously a school. Walking into the gate, Ranma spotted a horde of boys gathered near the entrance. When they saw Ranma, they ignored him. Looking around in bewilderment, Ranma walked into the school.

 _"What was that about?"_ Ranma asked Ranko confused. Her answer disturbed Ranma to an unprecedented level.

 _'Every morning they attack a girl in this school named Akane. They do this because they think that by defeating her in combat, they can date her. It was all that buffoon who was hiding behind that tree with the bokken's fault. He held an assembly saying all that and because he's the principal's son, they think he's in control.'_

 _"How awful! How could he do that to a girl? Doesn't he have any honor? Sending a horde of fifty boys to wear her down, just so he can easily defeat her himself. This is sick."_ Ranma said while trying not to feel like he was going to vomit. Thinking about himself in the same situation as Akane, he felt his blood begin to boil.

 _"That's it, I'll stop this charade with my own two hands but first I need to get to know Akane."_ Ranma thought.

 _'Oh, that's easy. I'm one of her closest friends. I sit with her at lunch every day.'_ Ranko answered.

Ranma had to agree, this made it a whole lot easier. As he came upon a window, he looked out and watched in horror as a girl was being mobbed in a way that made him want to puke. He had to admit though, she could handle her own. But it only takes one mistake to end up a victim in her scenario. When she was through with the horde, the main oppressor came from behind the tree and made himself known to everyone.

Watching the oaf, Ranma could only get angrier and before he knew it, was glowing from a livid battle aura. Students squeaked in fear as they watched Ranma watch the spectacle below and get angrier by the second. Turning to them Ranma said "Don't worry, you're not the target of my ire." Before turning back just in time to see Akane knock him out below.

" _This happens every day you said?"_ Ranma asked. When he heard the answer, he was resolved to make a change.

" _She's lucky to still be intact after so many weeks of this. I'll see what I can do to help."_ Ranma decided.

 _ **Lunchtime…**_

"Akane-chan?" Ranma said walking up to the girl. "Can I ask you something?"

Akane looked up and smiled at him. "Of course, Ranko, what do you need? Since when are we so formal?"

"Well, this is going to be hard to believe, but I need to ask a small favor. Can we speak somewhere more private? I don't want anyone overhearing what I wish to tell you."

 _'Ranma? Are you going to tell her who you are? Please think first before saying too much. I don't want to lose her as a friend."_ Ranko asked in understanding. She was worried though. What was Ranma's plan?

Akane and Ranma walked into an empty classroom and sat down. Looking at Akane, Ranma said, "Okay, so first things first. Let me say what I must before you do anything. Secondly, it won't change anything between us friendship-wise."

Akane looked at him and said "O-kay, uh, I'll try."

Ranma began to tell her most of what has happened since he came to this world. The only thing he left out was him being male. The idea of identifying as male was becoming less appealing to him anyway.

When he finished, Akane looked skeptical, "Why should I believe such a tall story Ranko? What game are you playing?" Ranma gave her a look that said he wasn't playing a game. When Akane finally let it sink in that this wasn't a joke, she had a frightened look on her face. "Where's Ranko?" she asked angrily.

'Ranko's still in here. Don't worry, we talk a lot. She isn't just locked up in here with no voice." Ranma said. "How do I know you're not lying?" She asked. "Prove to me Ranko's in there still."

Ranma proceeded to give very detailed events from the past, all told to him by Ranko. When Akane had been satisfied, she asked, "Okay, now that that is out of the way. What is the favor you wish to ask of me?"

"I want to destroy the horde for you. I need to ask if you'll let me take your place fighting them tomorrow. I can't stand the thought of a single person against fifty. All for a chance to date you!? Since when is that a custom? I want to completely and utterly destroy them." Ranma said this, his battle aura exploding outward causing Akane to topple over backwards in shock. She'd never seen a battle aura so angry! It screamed vengeance.

Akane was stunned into awed silence over the power and determination she was witnessing. "Yes, I'll let you take my place tomorrow. But don't go overboard, I don't want Ranko to get in too much trouble. Speaking of which is she okay with this?"

Turning inwards, Ranma asked " _You okay with me doing this?"_ Ranko waited a moment to respond before saying, " _I believe it's for the best if you do. Akane is my friend and I want her to be rid of the horde."_

Opening his eyes, Ranma looked at Akane and said, "You have my word as a martial artist that she is okay with this. Now that that's over, let's eat before it's too late."

They ate at the quickest they could while still being polite. The rest of the day went smoothly, minus the kendo boy, Kuno it turned out his name was. He tried to ask Akane on a date quite vocally and it resulted in a broken window with him being tossed out it.

 _ **Nighttime, same day…**_

 _"Ranko, how much do you know of martial arts?"_ Ranma asked. He was concerned he would leave behind his sister to a horrible fate if he left.

 _"Actually, I know some kenpo, but not as much as you. I also know how to wield a katana. Mother is an excellent swordswoman. How do you think she scared Father away from changing me and out of the house?"_ Ranko replied.

 _"Can you wield chi?_ Ranma asked. She replied, _"some, I'm able to handle my own fights. I can summon a katana from chi."_

Relieved, Ranma talked to her for a few minutes about the fight tomorrow morning, before they turned in for the night.

 _ **Next morning…**_

"Are you ready Akane?" Ranma asked just outside the gates. "Yes, pound them down Ranma." Akane replied smiling like this day was a dream. It looked like something was on Akane's mind of another sort, but Ranma decided not to ask. It looked like it was unrelated to the task at hand, so he put it out of his mind. Though it did raise a question in his mind. He pocketed that question for another time if he got the chance.

Rounding the corner, the horde took note of the girl next to Akane. Unsure what to do they asked, "Could you get out of the way please? We need Akane only, you're not a martial artist. We don't want to hurt you."

Responding, Ranma said, "Well, at least you're a polite bunch of swine. I'll give you a chance to get away unscathed if you apologize to Akane for all the trauma you've put her through the last 5 weeks, and never bother her again."

Looking on in disbelief at the redhead's attitude they suddenly started laughing. "How are you going to stop us? Little flowers thrown in our faces? Ha! Run along before we decide you're in the same boat as her."

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Ranma said and let his aura explode to the biggest he could summon. The horde wasn't laughing anymore. They were terrified. The last thing anyone heard from any of them was "Bring it bitch!"

Ranma ended the fight with all the boys severely broken and even unconscious. The worst case was a compound fracture of the leg of a buffoon who'd got her in a very inappropriate hold. Most of them had obvious signs of severe concussions too. And it all took under thirty seconds. Walking from behind the tree, the kendoist was confused. How had such a mighty tigress escape his knowledge? "Who art thou, and how did thou acquire such ferocity? You burn like a candle in pure oxygen."

Looking at him Ranma said, "Come anywhere near Akane again and you'll live to regret it." Summoning a katana from chi, he pointed it at Kuno. "Mark my words, you will pay for what harm you've done to her!"

"Nonsense, she is but a flower ready to be plucked" He responded. Making it obvious that speaking was not the answer with this guy.

"Are you insane?" Ranma looked at him in disbelief. When the kendoist just scoffed at such a claim as to be insane, Ranma had had enough. "Fine, have it your way." Ranma said and began attacking the kendoist. Breaking his opponent's katana in two, Ranma said, "Without your blade, you are honor-less. Ronin!" He slammed into the kendoist and clearly felt several bones break as he threw the boy into a concrete wall.

 _'Geez Ranma, you could have killed him.'_ Ranko said worried.

 _"Don't worry he'll live. It'll just take several months for him to fully recover."_ He responded grimly. Ranma, contrary to belief, did not like hurting people. He was an ask first, hit second kind of person. Ranma had to close his eyes and clear his head because he felt like puking over what he'd just done.

Akane looking at Ranma, realized just how hard that was for him to do by looking at his face. "Are you okay Ranma?" she asked. She already knew the boys would all live but would suffer for months from this. Ranma was another story though.

Sighing heavily, Ranma replied, "Yes, I'll live. I can't believe they wouldn't give up though. Boys are can be such animals in my opinion." Inwardly Ranma asked himself, _"But what does that make me?"_ He began to look at all the evidence. Despite being uncomfortable, he willed himself to face this like a challenge. He didn't like fighting people, but men are sometimes like that, he reasoned. He preferred words over violence but wasn't opposed to using violence if that didn't work. Again, same thing. Men could be that way too.

He was more comfortable talking to girls than boys, and he spoke in a more formal speech than most boys. This one was either a sign that he was a girl, or he was gay. But he wasn't ready to focus on orientation yet.

However; the fact he was comfortable in this body, was the most damning piece of evidence. Ranma finally let it come together and was not surprised when the answer was one he'd been avoiding for years.

 _"Kami above, I'm a girl. An honest to god caring girl. A girl who'd rather stay like this than ever go back to my world to live as a man. Let alone a 'man amongst men.' That's it, it's time for me to fight for what_ _ **I**_ _want for_ _ **myself.**_ _"_

 _"Well done Ranma, I knew you'd figure it out."_ Ranko cheered.

Suddenly, Ranma felt a strange sensation of rushing water around **herself**. "No! I don't want to go back. Not yet! Akane, I'm sorry but it seems my time has come. I'm heading back to my timeline." Ranma was fighting the current just so she could say her goodbyes, but she knew she couldn't stall long.

 _"Ranko, thank you for all you've done for me. I'm really going to miss you."_ Ranma said while feeling tears stream down her eyes. She'd never had guessed that feeling could be so nice and yet, sometimes so painful.

 _'Goodbye sister. I'll never forget you. You taught me so much too, you know. Stay strong, and you'll be here again in your_ _ **own**_ _timeline, I know it."_ Cried Ranko.

Ranma felt the current suddenly rip away her hold on this timeline and carry her back to her own. What awaits her? She has no idea.

 _ **From this point on I will be using the female pronouns for Ranma. Thank you for your continued support. I always appreciate feedback as I am an aspiring career writer. Thank you!**_

 _Published: 12/27/18_


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

_Sadly, I do not own the story of Ranma ½ and have no affiliation with the creator Rumiko Takahashi_.

 **Chapter 4: Revelation**

 _ **Mid-April 1986, Joketsuzoku village**_

"Ugh. My head is pounding!" Ranma exclaimed while looking around the room. She was back in her own timeline. It appears she'd collapsed on the floor.

"Well now, you're awake! More importantly, you're alive. Tell me Ranma, what are you?" a familiar voice inquired. "I've never seen a reaction this strong to the circle before, I need to know, what you are."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked before she remembered everything of the past couple days. Her trip to another timeline was not something she ever wanted to forget. Steeling her resolve, Ranma spoke out to the voice, "My name is Ranko Saotome. I will not go by Ranma ever again."

"Well, you seem to have figured some things out while you were out. Tell me, do you know what you just experienced?" The voice asked kindly. "It isn't often that this circle reacts to somebody and never in all the years of my life have I ever heard of this strong of a reaction. You're something of an enigma."

Finally getting up, Ranko faced the speaker and realized she was speaking to the village elder. "I know what is going on here, but I need to resolve this myself. Please do not interfere." Looking around the room Ranma found a glass of cold water and poured it over herself, triggering the transformation. "My name is Ranko Saotome, and I will be referred to as a woman."

The Elder's eyes widened and then she smiled sadly. "So, I was correct, you are a woman, yet you seem to have been born in the wrong body. Why was that experience different for you though than the others who are transgender?"

"I was born male artificially" Ranko replied coldly. "magic was the culprit, somebody wanted a boy badly enough that they used magic to turn me into one. Inside my mother, no less!"

"I don't know if there is anybody in this timeline who would help me. I'm alone." Ranma replied with tears in her eyes as she recalled her conversation with Ranko days ago. What if her mother was a part of this? Did she allow Genma to do this to her? The thought pushed her over the edge as she remembered the seppuku pledge and that her mother must be aware if she'd put a death threat over her daughter forcibly turned son to be a 'man amongst men'. Due to these issues, she cried knowing she'd never be allowed to live a life of her own choosing.

Crying years of pent-up frustration and anger and fears, Ranko collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing. Did anybody care about her? Was life even worth continuing? She honestly couldn't see anything in her future that was promising with the path she'd chosen. She'd be alone in the world.

"Ranko, you'll always be with somebody. There is always a second half to a person out there. You just have to find them. There's an old saying here, 'don't look at the darkness that surrounds you in times of pain. Look at the speck of light in the distance'. It means don't give up"

Hearing this Ranko tensed and said with confidence, "Ranko Saotome never gives up!" Springing to her feet, Ranko looked the matriarch in the eye and said "You're right, I got to find my other half. Though that can wait, there is someone I need answers from first."

"Is it your father?" Kon Lon asked. A nod came from Ranko signaling an affirmative.

Kon Lon sighed and said "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible today"

"Why not?" Ranko asked. "Because he tried to do something to you while you were in the circle. He's been taken to the cells for detainment until you leave." Kon Lon replied.

"What did he try to do?" Ranko said anger radiating out of her. "We think he was trying to influence your outcome there through magic. We don't know for certain as the spell was incomplete and therefore was not cast. You need to be careful around him."

"I'm well aware of this fact, I've been walking on eggshells for years around him." Ranko replied. "I'll manage"

Kon Lon looked in the girl's eyes and saw the truth there. This girl did know how to protect herself, even from that bastard of a man. "Very well Ranko, I'll arrange a meet with him for you. Though it will have to be tomorrow. It's getting late and I don't want you out right now. We're at war with an enemy we've been fighting for millennia. They go after young women such as yourself, so I want you in bed in an hour or so. Just stay indoors until you're given an all clear."

"Yes ma'am, I need to rest anyways. I'm exhausted." Ranko said feeling like she hadn't slept in days. "That makes sense, after what you've been through. Alright, go to bed and I'll wake you when you can see your father in the morning." Kon Lon stated then showed Ranko to her bed. That night Ranko had dreams of rejection and fear. It would influence her in the days to come.

 _ **Around 3:00am the next morning…**_

"Ranko, Wake up! There isn't much time" Kon Lon said shaking the young girl awake. Coming awake, Ranko asked, "Are we going to see that bastard? I need to ask him something important."

Shaking her head, Kon Lon said, "You need to leave town! The Musk have infiltrated us and there is fighting in the streets! If you don't leave, you could be captured. I don't wish that on anybody, but least of all a guest! Come, I'll take you to your father and you both must flee! Quickly!" With that, Kon Lon bounced towards the main door of the house and waited while Ranko quickly dressed. When she was ready, they left without a word, running across the

grounds towards the jail that held her father.

Once inside, Ranko and Kon Lon made their way to his cell and quickly explained the situation to him, He looked grim but determined. Nodding, Kon Lon led him and Ranko to an escape route out the backway of the village. They hadn't been spotted yet.

After running for about 10 minutes, they arrived at a hidden gate. Once it was open Kon Lon turned to them and said "Go straight for a quarter mile, then turn south. Do not stop at all until you're more than 5 miles from here, at least!"

Pulling Ranko aside, Kon Lon said, "take this, when the time is right, read the note. Not until you're ready though." With that she shoved a note and a small vial of something into Ranko's hand. "Wait until you find the other half before reading this or opening the vial." Kon Lon gave Ranko a sad but loving smile and gently pushed her out the gate and sealed it back up.

Ranko and Genma heard screams of terror and pain rip throughout the night as they scrambled to get away from the village. After running for several hours and were way more than 5 miles from the village, did they begin to slow down. Looking back, Ranko could swear she saw a glow on the horizon in the direction of the village.

Tears began to stream down her face. She had all but forgotten about her father for the moment, she was in severe pain from possibly losing her best friend she had in the world.

"Boy are you crying?!" Snarled Genma, snapping Ranko back to her father and reminding her of the awful situation her life was in. "And why are you still a girl?"

Swiveling on her father, Ranko said, "I'm not a boy and you know it! How could you do something so awful to your only child? Let alone your unborn child?! You're no father of mine!"

Stomping off into the woods, Ranko heard a sound of shock and something else she couldn't put her finger on come from him. Her father was a master of deception though, so she didn't think too much of it.

 _'Shit, she knows! What am I going to do now? She doesn't know the whole story! Damn it!'_ Genma thought. He was unsure where to go from here. His daughter had been freed from his folly and judgment. But she doesn't realize the whole story is still yet to be told.

Going after his child, Genma was acutely aware of the precarious situation he was in with her. One wrong move on his part and it would be all over for Genma Saotome.

After finding his now daughter, Genma looked her over, noting the tear stains on her cheeks and the swollenness of her eyes. She'd been crying that much he was aware of. When she caught sight of him, she gave him a look of pure hatred, and under that Genma could see the feeling of betrayal in her eyes. She wouldn't forgive him easily.

"Ranma listen, I want to say..." Genma said then was cut off by "How dare you act so contrite when you're actually a noncaring, womanizing, chauvinistic, bastard! Do you actually understand what you've put me through because of this? I've been suffering for as long as I remember, and it was entirely your fault! There is nothing you could say or do to give me back my life that I should have had. I at least have my birth form back, but that was clearly the last thing you wanted me to ever have! And don't you ever call me Ranma again. My name is Ranko Saotome! I will not go by a male name when I'm not a man.

Ranko then proceed to try to walk away, but Genma said something that stopped her. "I know Ranko. I'm truly sorry that you suffered because of actions of mine from so long ago. But there's more to the story than what you've discovered."

"What are you talking about Old Man?" Ranko said without turning around to face him. Something was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She sensed that what he was about to say would change the way she looked at this situation.

"Long ago, I was a pupil under the most perverted master. His name was Happosai, and he was the most powerful martial artist I've ever seen even to this day. When I trained under him though, I discovered his perverse nature. He had an unhealthy obsession with women and their underclothes. In those days I had a training partner, he and I were put through the harshest of punishments if we ever did something that the master did not approve of.

However; one night after the master had drunken himself into a stupor, he and I put the master inside of a cave and sealed him inside with a boulder. That was the last time either of us saw him. Until 5 months before you were born…"

Ranko looked back art her father and saw a look of pure terror on his face. She realized something had happened to her father and therefore her as well when this 'master' had returned.

"5 months before you were born, the master reappeared. He was enraged, and I thought he would kill me there and then. But he noticed your mother was pregnant, his anger evaporated."

'SNAP!' a twig broke nearby and Genma shut up and became on high alert. Ranko was right beside him and they stood there for a few moments and then they heard talking in the distance. Men talking about the fall of the Amazon women tribe in Joketsuzoku.

Ranko tensed upon hearing this. It was the Musk she presumed and after hearing from Kon Lon about them, she didn't want to be anywhere near them. She looked at her father and she motioned silently for him to follow her behind some brush.

Genma and Ranko hid behind the brush for a while until the voices were long gone. But the situation was not safe still, so after a few more minutes, they quietly made their way south through the woods so as not to be spotted. After hours of hiking and occasionally running, they came to the top of a large hill. Looking down, they could see the ocean in the distance. Near the coastline they spotted a small wharf with a few small ships.

"There, we'll buy passage on a ship headed to Japan and get away from this country that seems to be falling apart." Ranko said. Genma agreed with a grunt. There was still more to the story he'd been telling Ranko, but it could wait until a better time. Besides, she was at least willing to hear him out.

"Genma, when we get on the ship, you may finish your story, but there is a chance I still won't forgive you." Genma looked at Ranko after she said this and saw the conviction in her eyes. "I understand." Is all he responded with.

Over the next several hours, they trekked toward the wharf. It was sunrise before they made it to the wharf. Genma and Ranko were about to enter the village when Ranko realized that passage for two would be more expensive than just her and a pet. Genma agreed begrudgingly and they walked over to the water and Genma splashed a little on himself, turning himself into a panda again.

Together they made their way to the wharf and located a ship heading to Japan. Paying for the ticket and cargo cost, they boarded the ship heading to Japan. Sailors took her 'pet' down to the cargo hold, and she went to her room and laid down on the bed. Before she even realized it, she was asleep.

That night, Ranko dreamt of her mother and all the possibilities of how their reunion could go. There was one she wished with all her heart was the way it went, and one that woke her up from a dead sleep. In the end though, one theme seemed to pop up. Whether her mother knew about the magic used against her in utero or not.

When morning rolled around, they were well on their way to Japan. She asked around and discovered it would take at least another day or two before they arrived. She thought about this and realized that this was the perfect time to do some self-reflection about what her father had told her so far.

For the next day, she thought about her fathers' words, trying to find something that was a lie and she could use against him. In the end there was nothing she could find in what little he'd said. But there was a problem that had been left unsaid. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but it cast a problem on the story of innocence her father was telling her. She did not know what to do about this. Pondering this dilemma, she realized she'd need the rest of the story to make a conclusion. Getting up, she exited her cabin and made her way down to the cargo hold. One way or another she would have an answer.

 _ **Happy Belated New Year!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading another chapter of 'The lost daughter' Please leave feedback that you deem helpful to me as usual. As always, your continued support is always appreciated.**_

 _Published 1/7/19_


	5. Chapter 5 Problem

_Sadly, I do not own the roller coaster that is Ranma ½ or have any affiliation with the creator Rumiko Takahashi. Please enjoy Chapter 5 of The Lost Daughter._

 **Chapter 5: Problem**

 _ **Evening in the cargo hold of a ship somewhere between China and Japan…**_

Ranko sat in front of the cage that held her father in his cursed form. It was so ironic to her that she said so.

"This is a perfect metaphor for how I've been my whole life. Stuck in a cage of another's making while in a form not of one's identity." Ranko said to the panda. "I want to hear the rest of your story Father, before I decide my next action."

She had a small kettle of hot water preparing over a portable burner beside her. When it began to steam, she looked around to make sure she was in the clear and poured some of it over her father.

She'd made a request before coming down here to be alone with the panda so that nobody would get hurt. While it was true, she wanted to be alone with the panda, she lied about why.

After her father had transformed and gotten dressed in the clothes Ranko had brought down, Genma said "Ranko, the thing about why you were changed was to protect you from the master."

"What do you mean" Ranko asked with a pit in her stomach. She thought she knew based on the conversation earlier but was unprepared for the answer.

"Ranko, the master had an unhealthy obsession with women AND their undergarments. I knew from the look that the master was giving Nodoka that he was making plans for you if you were born a girl, I had to ensure your safety and the only way I could do that was by using a spell I learned from the master long ago. Albeit in reverse. The master taught me and my training partner many things over the years, yet he always asserted his dominance to ensure we would never move against him. One of the things he taught us was how to change little boys into girls. While I never actually used the spell, I somehow retained it all these years.

When the master had reappeared all those years ago, I realized the only way to protect you from the master was to turn you into a boy. However; when you were born, the master noticed that you were male and said something worse."

" _Genma, your son will be my student when he is 16. And when he does, I'll train him to do everything that I taught you and much more. I'll be sure to make him suffer for the same amount of time you and your partner put me in the cave for. When that is done, you'll have a broken beyond belief man back in your life, but I'll always keep making sure he doesn't get back up. That is my punishment for you."_

Ranko stared at her father in horror. This was a possibility she had not thought of. "Okay, father. Tell me one more thing, why did you agree to making me sign that seppuku pledge, if you knew I was a girl this whole time?"

For a split second Ranko saw shock and something else she couldn't quite identify, before it all vanished and Genma said. "It was so you would be dedicated to becoming the best man possible, so you'd never crack under the master."

Ranko didn't know whether to believe him or not, but it seemed to hold together. For now. She decided she'd had enough answers for the moment and splashed the remaining, now cold water on her father. After he transformed, she gathered his clothes up and said. "Well, we need to do something else now. I am a woman and if this 'master' is still around, I'll need to be careful. But with all the crazy training you've done for me, I believe I'll be okay."

Packing up the portable burner and kettle, Ranko ascended the stairs and went into her cabin. _'He's lying about something, but what exactly, I don't know.'_ Laying down, Ranko pondered all the angles that could be looked at given this new information. She pondered whether it was all a lie or all truth. Or was only some a lie? She couldn't decide without more info. Shaking her head, Ranko rolled onto her side and fell into a fitful sleep.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Ranko woke up after sleeping much longer than she normally does and immediately sensed something was off. The ship was rocking too much for a calm day. Getting up proved to be trouble in and of itself. After several attempts to get out of bed Ranko managed to right herself.

Stumbling to the door, Ranko looked out the open door and immediately regretted it as a wave splashed her. Shaking it off the best she could, she looked out and saw that it was a thunderstorm. A crewman went by and she asked how far to Japan. He replied saying that they'll be there tomorrow and that it wasn't safe to come out of the room as she could go overboard. Ranko reluctantly agreed and went back inside. Maybe it was for the best.

She went over to her bed and sat down on it. Taking out her pack, she looked at the picture of her mother that she'd stolen from her father's pack and wondered if her mother was looking for her at all. Ranko had been on a training trip with Genma for 10 years and was certain her mother would be wanting to see her. Though she was still uncertain how her mother was going to react when she learned about what had happened to her. Thinking of the best way her mother could take this news, Ranko fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Ranko awoke to the sound of somebody pounding on her door. Getting up, Ranko went over to the door and opened it to find a crewman holding a small platter of food. "May I come in?" he asked. Ranko was unsure how to react but said "sure" without thinking.

The crew member brought her food in and placed it on the bedside table. After that, Ranko expected him to leave. But, he didn't.

"Miss, um, I was wondering where you're from? We're heading to Japan from China, and I was curious…" Ranko didn't see any harm in answering so she told him that she was from Japan.

"Ah, I see. Well miss. I was wondering if you'd like to err, well, maybe, go out? But only if you want to…" To say Ranko was taken aback would be putting it lightly. She was getting asked out on a date? Looking at the obviously nervous and slightly embarrassed crewman, she didn't quite know what to do.

Thinking quickly, she replied, "Oh, well, I'm flattered, really, but I um, have a boyfriend back home. So, I don't think I can, sorry." She looked up at him and genuinely felt a little sorry for the guy. But she still hadn't looked at how she felt towards men or women in that way yet. Therefore, she needed more time before dating anyone.

He looked a little crestfallen, but said "Oh, okay. I'm sorry to have bothered you then. Have a good day miss." And then he left. Leaving Ranko alone and strangely feeling a little guilty for lying to the guy. But what other choice did she have? Realizing that this was likely to happen more often when she arrived tomorrow, she decided she should think about her orientation.

Sitting down, Ranko began to think of what she found attractive. She tried to think of her ideal guy but didn't get much response. Just on a whim, she decided to try thinking about her ideal woman, and her body reacted quite vigorously, enough to make Ranko surprised. She'd never felt that kind of arousal before, even when she thought thoughts like that before Jusenkyo.

Ranko thought about the implications of this and was not as happy as she thought she would be. While she could find a true love and be truly attracted to them, she would be stigmatized by society. The implications for being this way were bad in Japan. But Ranko decided that she could handle it. After all, she was a martial artist, right? Martial artist's never back down from a challenge.

After settling that, Ranko could accept being a lesbian, for that is clearly what she is. Smiling sadly, Ranko wondered how she would ever find her soulmate, the one Kon Lon had called her other half. Thinking about the vial and the note, Ranko realized that an important decision must be linked to whatever was in the vial and that was why Kon Lon said to wait until she had her other half.

Ranko finished the rest of her meal in silent thought. The only thing on her mind being how she would find her ideal woman and looking forward to being truly happy with somebody she loves and can trust.

Just as Ranko finished her meal, she heard a knock at the door and assumed it was the crewman again to pick up the dish. Getting up and opening the door, she saw it was a different crew member and felt sad that it hadn't been the same one. Handing the dish to him and thanking him, Ranko closed the door and went over and sat on her bed.

Thinking about Kon Lon, she hoped she had survived and made it out safely. She could sense that she wasn't the type to go down without a fight. But those Musk were something to fear alright after what she'd seen in the village as they were fleeing. As far as Ranko was concerned, the Musk were demons incarnate.

Thinking about how Kon Lon had been there when she had woken up from her interdimensional trip, she suddenly remembered something. Genma had tried to do magic on her while she was in the other timeline. How could she have forgotten that?! Horrified, she replayed the story her father had told her and there wasn't any reason she could come up with to do so. Something was wrong with his story, but what?

Racking her brains for answers and not coming up with any, Ranko began to feel uneasy. What if her father had completely lied to her? Ranko didn't know where to turn for help in this matter. Until she remembered her timeline trip. Dr. tofu…What if there's a Dr. Tofu in this timeline? Maybe he could help. Looking at the clock, Ranko saw it was getting late enough to go to bed. So, she turned in for the night. When she woke up, there would be answers. When she woke up, she'd be home.

* * *

 _Thank you all who have read my story up to this point. I'm happy to say that I'm learning my style of writing and I hope it's showing already. If you have feedback, as usual I'm always accepting feedback. Since I'm learning writing skills still, anything helps._

 _Due to circumstances beyond my control, I am going to have to take a hiatus from this story for the foreseeable future. I want to emphasize this story is **not** abandoned and that I will finish it. It's just that I have a personal issue that needs to be resolved first._

 _ **Published: 3/1/19**_


End file.
